


An Angel's Lullaby Part 2: It's Going To Be A...

by sir_kingsley



Series: An Angel's Lullaby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to tell the Winchesters. How will they react? And what did you find out at the doctor's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Lullaby Part 2: It's Going To Be A...

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of An Angel's Lullaby series. Based on the Imagine from Dirty Supernatural Imagine's Tumblr. Heres the link: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/90996061105/imagine-cas-got-you-pregnant-youre-going-to-have
> 
> I'm hoping to keep going with it. Feedback welcome.

“That’s impossible,” you said for what had to be the twentieth time.

The nurse smiled brightly. “I know. It’s amazing how fast they grow, huh?” She removed the transducer from your belly and handed you a towel. “I’ll go get your prints while you clean up.”

You sat up and wiped the gel from your stomach. You pulled your shirt down and sat numbly on the table. The screen that had held the image of a child only moments ago stared blankly at you.

“Impossible,” you said again.

You didn’t know how much time passed, but eventually the cheerful nurse returned with a piece of paper. You shoved it into your jacket pocket and her smile faltered for an uncomfortable moment.

“I noticed you didn’t have a pediatrician listed,” she said. “You should really try to find someone fast. We have a great staff of pediatricians here. If you’d like I could-”

“No thank you,” you cut in. “Have a nice day.” You grabbed your bag and rushed out of the room.

You practically ran to your car, fighting every urge to glance over your shoulder every few steps. You ducked into the driver’s seat and released the air in your lungs at last. 

This was beyond insane. It was impossible. It had to be.

Breathe, (Y/N), you ordered yourself. Breathe and get the heck out of here.

You had every urge to just leave. You wanted to turn the car the other way and drive until you were lost, drive to a place where you could think clearly about the predicament you were in.

But at the last second you couldn’t do it and turned down the road that led you to the closest place you’d ever known as home.

The bunker was quiet. The contrast to the raging chaos in your mind and the thundering grumbles of your stomach made you gag. 

You hurried over to the record player and grabbed the first record in Dean’s pile. Metallica choked out of the horn. Not exactly your taste but it was loud, loud enough to keep a solid thought from planting itself in your brain. 

Free of your mind, you threw your bags in your room and began banging around in the kitchen. You were craving… steak. And French fries. Something with ranch dressing. Strawberries. And tacos.

You settled for just the French fries. But somewhere in the middle of slicing potatoes you set out a couple steaks and a pound of hamburger to thaw, found a bag of tortillas in the pantry, cleaned some blueberries since the fridge was sadly missing strawberries.

It resulted in a messy kitchen thick with the smell of grease and taco seasoning. You were so hungry by that point you didn’t even bother with a plate. You fixed a taco and took a huge bite. Then you shoved a fry down your throat followed a thick piece of steak.

Something was missing.

“Ah!” you remembered and squirted a big puddle of ranch dressing on the side of one of the pans. You ran a fry through it and almost moaned when you put it in your mouth.

“Well, don’t let us interrupt you,” you heard a deep voice say behind you.

You spun around and blinked at Sam and Dean who stood in the entrance of the kitchen looking both amused and confused. You hadn’t heard them enter the bunker. You hadn’t even noticed the music was missing.

Dean looked down at your hands and pursed his lips. You followed his eyes and nodded at the taco in one hand and the ranch-drenched fry in the other.

“I was hungry,” you said as your only defense.

“For fries and tacos?” Dean asked. “I’m not one to hate on food but that’s an odd combo, even for me, (Y/N). Is that steak too? What the heck is wrong with you? You got a tape worm or something?”

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved past his brother. “Forget that, Dean. Where the hell have you been, (Y/N)? We haven’t heard from you in three weeks.”

“Yeah, what was with that douchey text?” Dean asked, suddenly remembering there were things more important than food. “’Going off the map for awhile. Don’t try to find me’? What the hell, (Y/N)?”

You had expected this kind of reaction from the Winchesters. Your withdraw from the world hadn’t exactly been smooth or considerate. 

But after telling Cas the news and seeing his reaction you hadn’t been able to face another being. And definitely not the Winchesters.   
And honestly you would probably still be out on the road, jumping motel to motel if it hadn’t been for the sudden pains and the changes.

You touched your stomach just thinking about it. You needed help now, needed family, and the Winchesters were it.

You put your taco down and tried to look somewhat dignified as you said, “I’m sorry, guys. I’m really, really sorry. I just… needed a break.”

Sam must have picked up on something in your voice because his worry softened into concern. “You okay, (Y/N)?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah I’m fine. “

“Yeah, ‘cause you look fine,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Dean,” Sam chided.

“She’s a mess, Sam. It looks like you’ve gone three rounds with a werewolf.” Dean’s phone rang then and he searched through all his pockets for it. He rolled his eyes at the caller I.D. “I’ll be right back.” He paused and looked back at you. “But seriously, (Y/N), go easy on the fries. No offense, but looks like you’re… packing a little extra.” He grinned and patted his stomach, than walked off barking into his phone.

“Jackass,” you grumbled after him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Sam asked, coming to stand right in front of you.

You nodded. “Yeah, Sam. Totally fine.” You took a breath and forced yourself to look Sam in the eye. “But I do have something I need to tell you and Dean.”

“You can tell us anything, (Y/N),” Sam assured you.

You allowed a small smirk. “Thanks. Want something to eat? I made plenty.”

“Yeah, I, ugh, noticed.” Sam looked over your shoulder and frowned. “What happened to all the blueberries?”

“I ate them.”

“Hey. Hey!” you heard Dean shout. “Hold on a minute, man! What the hell’s gotten into you? Cas!”

Cas stormed into the kitchen. The lights flickered behind him. His hair was tousled, his suit wrinkly and his tie more crooked than usual. You couldn’t help taking a step back.

“Hello (Y/N),” he said and walked until your noses almost touched. “You disappeared.”

“I didn’t want you to find me,” you said, conjuring all the venom and anger you had nurtured toward Castiel since the last time you had seen each other.

“Why?”

“Because you’re a dick.” You grabbed your taco and shoved past the angel.

The Winchesters shared a confused look and all three men followed you into the library. “Did we miss something?” Dean asked.

“I take it you have not yet informed them of your condition,” Cas said.

“What condition?” Sam inquired.

You swallowed a bite. “No, I haven’t,” you snapped. “If they react anything like you did I’ll be lucky to keep my head on my shoulders.”

Cas stepped toward you and his eyes kept your from backing away. They were softer than you had ever seen them, more alive than the times you’d had sex. He wasn’t Castiel, Angel of the Lord in that moment. He was Cas, the sweet, gentle man with the quirky sense of humor.

“I’ve wanted to find you so I could apologize,” he said, reaching for your hand. “I… I am sorry for the way I acted. I did not intend to cause you any emotional pain. Please forgive me.”

They weren’t exactly the words you wanted to hear but for Cas you knew it was all he could think to say. You squeezed his hand. “It’s okay.”

“Ugh, someone want to explain what’s going on?” Dean asked. “Why is Cas apologizing and what condition are you in, (Y/N)?”

You looked at Cas for help but he had nothing else to offer. You sighed and sat heavily in a chair. “I’m pregnant.”

The Winchesters blinked. “What?” Sam finally asked.

“I’m pregnant,” you repeated, refusing to look either of them in the eye.

“Pregnant?” Dean asked dumbly. “By who?”

You looked up at Castiel. The angel was looking at the floor, quite interested in the hardwood all of a sudden.

Dean looked at Cas then back at you. “Well?” When neither of you replied he looked at the angel again. “Cas, what is-” Dean’s green eyes lit up. “C-Cas? It’s Cas’s?”

You nodded.

“Whoa,” Sam breathed.

“Wait- You and Cas-? Cas and you-? Cas can-?” Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Yes, Dean,” you said, copying his movement. “A few times. And, well, last time we had just found Cas and… We weren’t as smart about it.”

Dean took a seat and Sam followed suit. “So when did you find out?” Sam asked.

“Three weeks ago. That’s why I went off the grid. It was a lot to take in.”

“No offense, (Y/N), but are you sure…?” Sam began.

“That it’s Cas’s? Yeah, Sam. It’s not like I get a lot of action following you and Dean around the country. Cas is the father.”

Sam looked down. “So it’s Nephilim.” 

Dean looked at his brother, confused. “What?”

“Nephilim,” Cas interjected. “The offspring of the sons of God and the daughters of man. What (Y/N) is carrying.”

You stomach began to churn and you shifted in your chair. Taco and fries had not been a good idea after all. 

“Aren’t those supposed to be like illegal?” Dean wondered. “God called them-“

“Abomination,” you whispered. “Yeah. They’re not exactly at the top of God’s friends list.” You felt your lips quiver and your eyes felt heavy. You blinked and a tear broke free. “But it’s not a monster, you guys, I swear-”

“Whoa, (Y/N), no one said anything about a monster,” Sam said.

“I-I can feel it,” you went on as if Sam hadn’t said anything. “It’s not evil. Just different. And you guys know me. I’m not evil. Neither is Cas. We’re going to raise it right. Well, as best as we can-”

“(Y/N), shut up,” Dean snapped. “What are you going on about? What’s wrong?”

You took a deep breath. “I just don’t want you guys to look at my baby as some sort of monster.”

“We don’t think it’s a monster, (Y/N),” Sam said. “Why would you think that?”

“Because if even God thinks it’s a monster who are we to argue?” you mumbled.

Dean snorted. “Are you kidding me? All we do is argue with God. It’s practically our hobby.”

You cracked a smile and a light trickle of laugher escaped. And then a horrible pain gripped your insides. Your hands clutched the table until your knuckles became white.

Cas put a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?”

You jumped to your feet and ran to the nearest bathroom. Another wave brought you to your knees just as you crossed the threshold. Gagging, you crawled your way to the toilet, lifted the lid and retched as if you could purge the pain from your body.

You became numbly aware of Cas’s presence behind you. He rested a hand on your head and suddenly the tight grip on your insides released.

You sat back on the tile floor, panting. 

“Kind of early for morning sickness isn’t it?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You have no idea,” you grumbled, wiping at the corners of your mouth. “And it’s just called morning sickness. It happens at any other time of the day.” 

“Wait, (Y/N), you said you two… conceived after we found Cas, right?” You nodded. “That was just over a month ago.”

“What’s your point Dr. Spock?” Dean asked.

“Crazy appetite, sickness, and, no offense (Y/N), but you’re showing.”

You nodded, impressed that Sam had put it all together. Not that Sam was an idiot, but he was a man and it wasn’t like he had a lot of experience with pregnant women. “I went to the hospital today. For an ultrasound.” You pulled the picture out of your pocket. “The nurse said I was 14 weeks.”

“That’s impossible,” Dean said.

“It’s not a normal human infant, Dean,” Cas said. “It’s Nephilim. It’s possible that it’s angel nature has increased the rate of development.”

Dean raised his hands in the air. “Are you telling me that we have about two months until (Y/N) pops out God’s little most wanted?”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t call my baby that.”

“Our,” Cas corrected. 

“What?”

“Our baby.”

You were stunned for a moment and could only stare at Cas. Our baby. He was claiming it. And for some dumb reason that made you cry.

Cas instantly became frantic. “(Y/N), what’s wrong now? Are you in pain again?”

You swatted his jittering hands away. “No, no. I just- I… Here.” You handed Cas the picture.

He took the picture and stared at intently, taking in each black and white streak, finding the shape of their child in the fuzzy mess.

“So do you what the gender is?” Sam asked.

Cas looked up and they were all startled by the tear running down his cheek. He smiled. “We’re having a girl.”


End file.
